


The attack

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: The Honoured HQ [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, London, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: An unfortunate event at the HQ leaves Jennifer in an awful situation
Relationships: The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song
Series: The Honoured HQ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Honoured HQ 2024

Night had fallen on the Honoured HQ as the agents left to go home after another busy day as Jennifer stayed on to carry on with some work that needed to be done as she didn't get a chance due to being needed all day at different times due to potential alien threats. Her pet and trusted friend Laz was asleep in a corner as her sister Jenny was just getting her coat before turning to her.

'Look Jennifer, why don't you come home and get some rest?' Jenny asked as Jennifer looked up. 'You have had a busy day today and you need to rest.' Jennifer shook her head and resumed working at her desk as Jenny looked at her before sighing. 

'You go on ahead.' Jennifer said. 'I'll be done soon.' Jenny looked at her before calling Laz to heel as they left. Jennifer finally switched off her laptop before stretching her arms above her head before stretching out her neck as a voice made her stop mid stretch. 

'Look how that pretty chest of yours moves when you stretch.' The voice said as the Master came out of the shadows before eying her sat there behind her desk. Jennifer stood up before grabbing her bag and got her coat before trying to get past him as he grabbed her arm. 'Why are you always in a rush whenever you see me?' 

'I told you before, I am not interested in you.' Jennifer snarled before speaking. 'You have ten minutes to leave otherwise I will call security.'

'There is no one who can help you.' He said as he looked at her before throwing her onto the sofa in her office as he kept her pinned down before grabbing a file from a nearby shelf to whack her on the head to keep her knocked out who knows what she could do to get him in trouble. Jennifer came round about an hour after the attack as she sat up on the sofa before standing up as she realised how sore she was all over. Shaking the stiffness off she headed to get her coat and out to the wet courtyard where her driver was waiting for her.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer comes home later than planned and starts to feel badly ill

The car pulled up to the door of the manor as Jennifer got out before getting her key out of her bag before opening the door to see Jenny stood there looking annoyed.

'You told me that you were on your way five minutes after I left.' She said as Jennifer looked at her before walking off to head up the stairs to her bedroom before locking the door behind her and crossing to the mirror on her desk as she examined her shoulder blades where two developed bruises were like dark ink stains on her light skin complexion. 

'Jennifer? Jennifer darling?' Came the voice from the other side as Jennifer grabbed her dressing gown and went to open the door to see River stood there with a plate of food as she walked into the room. 'You alright sweetie?' She asked as Jennifer nodded.

'I'm fine mother, just a bit tired. Have a busy day tomorrow.' Jennifer said as she took off her dressing gown as River noticed the bruises.

'Where did you get them?' She asked as Jennifer got into bed as River looked at her. 

'Oh, I got hit by a very difficult person on the job.' Jennifer lied as River looked at her.

'I know you're lying to me Jennifer Nikolaenva Song. I know you too well.' River said as she sat on the bed. 'Now, just tell me the truth. Where did they come from?' 

'If I told you, you must promise not to tell mum or aunt Rivina or even uncle Randolph.' Jennifer said as she sighed. 'An hour or so before I came home the Master broke into the Honoured and, no I can't say it.' 

'What did he do?' River asked starting to get angry. 'He didn't hurt you did he?' Jennifer looked at her before nodding silently. 

The following morning, Jennifer was getting ready for another day at the Honoured when she ran into the bathroom before being violently sick in the toilet. The Doctor walked in at that point as she looked at Jennifer sat with her arm resting on the toilet lid.

'You alright squirt?' She asked as Jennifer looked up. 'Gosh you look pale. Come and get something to eat.' 

'I think I'll pass on that if you don't mind.' Jennifer said standing up and walking towards the door before calling for Laz as he came down the stairs or more to the point down the wall. 

'But you need to eat.' The Doctor said suddenly blocking her way. 

'I'll get something at the petrol station.' Jennifer shouted over her shoulder before walking out into the sun lit courtyard where the car was waiting for her.

'Morning Miss Song.' The driver said opening the door for her to get in as he shut the door behind her. 'To the HQ then?' 

'Please.' Jennifer said as he drove out of the gates and into the busy London roads as Jennifer looked out of the window at the already busy streets full of people and studios on their way to work or school/university. Laz was sat next to her in his human form as he was looking through the paper before sighing. 'What?' 

'Nothing much apart from the usual things happening in the country and even around the world.' Laz said as Jennifer sat back in the seat in total silence.


	3. An emergency call out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The organization get called out to a potential alien invasion only to see the Master there instead

‘Come on you lot.’ Rose said to the others who were stood around talking. ‘We have possibly an alien invasion on our hands and all you lot care about is who stole the food.’ The others moaned as they came to get into the cars that were waiting for them as Rose got into the car with Jennifer and Kate as Laz was curled up on the floor as they drove to where they had been called to visit. 

Two hours later they pulled up at an abandoned wear house as Jennifer got out with Kate and Rose who held onto Laz as Jennifer turned to Rose. 

‘Come with me.’ She said as Rose nodded as Jennifer turned to Kate. ‘Wait till I give the signal and then let Laz go.’ Kate nodded as Jennifer and Rose walked into the room. The echo of footsteps made the girls turn as the Master came out to see them as Jennifer looked at him.

‘I see you got my invitation then.’ He said to Jennifer. ‘Though I did say just you, not your whole bloody organization.’ 

‘Is that the best you can do to get my attention?’ Jennifer snorted looking at him. ‘How many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested? Clearly not enough!’ The Master rolled his eyes. ‘So is this the last time you are going to be near me or my family?’ 

‘Maybe when the nine months are up maybe not.’ He said as Rose spoke. 

‘What do you mean “when the nine months are up”, come on then.’ She asked. 

‘You haven’t told them?’ The Master asked looking at Jennifer who looked away. ‘That you’ve got my bastard growing inside you?’ 

‘I wasn’t going to because I didn’t want anyone to know until I got rid of it.’ Jennifer said as he glared at her. 

‘You think about it and I will destroy you like I did your own aunt and uncle.’ He snapped before walking out of the wear house as Jennifer sank onto a box that was there as she looked at Rose. 

‘Oh, Rose What do I do? I never wanted this child, it was forced on me.’ Jennifer sighed before looking away. 

‘Look why don’t you come home with me tonight and we can go through our options there.’ Rose said as Jennifer looked up.

‘You sure Jackie won’t mind?’ She asked. 

‘Of course she won’t. Your mum and mine have been friends for a long time now.’ Rose said as they hugged before joining the others.


	4. Jackie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Rose arrive at Jackie's as they find out that Jennifer's pregnancy has been accelerated.

Jennifer and Rose arrived at Rose's flat to find it in darkness as Rose walked in with Jennifer behind her to the spare room as Jackie had got it all ready for her.

'Well thank you again Rose and I'll see you in the morning.' Jennifer said shutting the door behind her before undressing as she settled down to sleep. 

The following morning was announced by Jennifer screaming as Jackie and Rose came running into the room to see Jennifer looking down worried at her stomach which seemed to be harbouring a small bump when clearly there should be nothing there yet. 

'Jennifer?' Rose asked. 'How?' 'Yes how?'Jackie asked looking at the two girls. 'Anyone going to explain what the hell is going on?' 'This should not be happening.' Jennifer said. 'I should not have a bump as I am only 2 days pregnant. My body should not register the fact for at least five weeks.' Jennifer sat on a chair looking at her bump before sighing.

'I'll get the Doctor over and see what he thinks.' Jackie said before noticing Jennifer's face which looked pale with worry. 'A medical doctor, not your dad.'

'Well this is the most bizarre thing I have ever seen in my career as a doctor.' Mr Harrison said after he examined Jennifer as she put down her nightgown. 

'What do you think it could be?' Jennifer asked nervously looking at him dreading the news.

'Classic signs of an impus in fact a Devil pregnancy. ' he said as he looked at her. 'I am afraid Miss Song the baby is far too strong for you to carry full term. Your heart will give out before you come to deliver.'

'You mean hearts.' Rose said to him. 'She has two hearts.' The doctor left as Jennifer got dressed in her work clothes before grabbing her bag. 'Jen, where you going?'

'I need to be alone for a while.' Jennifer said before walking out of the flat and down the stairs to where a taxi was waiting.

'Where to love?' He asked

'London university.'


	5. London university

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer goes to visit her mother at her work

Jennifer walked up to the reception Of London University before pulling open the doors and walking to the receptionist who looked up at her just as the head of archeology came out of the back room. 

‘Jennifer? Jennifer Song right?’ Helena asked as Jennifer turned. 

‘Oh my gosh, Helena you’re still here?’ Jennifer asked as they hugged. ‘Is mother about or is she in class at the moment?’ 

‘She’s in the lecture hall but I bet she’ll be glad to see you. Come with me pet.’ Jennifer walked with Helena down the corridor to the architecture department before pausing outside one lecture room as Jennifer walked inside before slipping into the empty seat next to a young girl. 

‘Right now everyone please open your books and in pairs go through what we were talking about in yesterday’s class.’ River said before going to her desk. The girl turned to look at Jennifer. 

‘Do you mind if I work with you?’ She asked. 

‘No not at all.’ Jennifer said as she moved closer before grunting in pain.

‘Sorry.’ 

‘It’s not you. I have a severe pain in my ribs at the moment. Anyway, we best be getting on or mother will be mad.’

‘Mother?’ The girl asked. ‘I am Alisha Smith and you?’

‘Jennifer Nikolaenva Song. I am Professor Song’s daughter.’ Jennifer said as someone stood behind her. 

‘Well. It would have been nice for you to give me a call at some point Jennifer.’ River said with mock sternness. ‘I thought you would be at the Honoured?’

‘I am on an early maternity leave.’ Jennifer said as she stood up. ‘I need to speak to you urgently about this.’ 

‘We can go to my office.’ River said as Jennifer walked down the stairs as River turned to the students. ‘Class dismissed.’ The students left as River walked with Jennifer to her office. ‘Right what is it you need to tell me?’ 

‘Is this normal? Is this normal for the bump to appear three days after conception even if it was through rape? Did this happen to Aunt Rivina or even you?’

‘It is not normal at all. Not even at the strength and fast pace the baby is growing.’ River said. ‘I was told by Rivina that a daughter of one of her attendants had this and died before she could deliver the child. The child will kill you Jennifer and don’t think you can regenerate because this monster is stealing all of them from you to get stronger. Your hearts will give out before you can even give that monster what he wants.’ 

‘I’m strong enough to see this through.’ Jennifer said as River sighed. 

‘Jennifer you’re not strong enough at all.’ River said. ‘Please Jennifer get rid of the child before it kills you.’ 

‘Don’t you think I would.’ Jennifer yelled practically in tears. ‘I wanted to get rid of the baby after the Master raped me at the Honoured but he threatened to kill me if I got rid of the child just like he did to Uncle Randolph and Aunt Rivina.i have no choice but to keep the child.’ River held Jennifer close to her before kissing her blonde curls as Jennifer looked up. ‘If I do die from this please kill him to prevent anyone else suffering this fate. Please.’

‘Oh don’t you worry honey. I will.’


	6. Jennifer goes to see the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer goes to confront the Master about why he did this to her as she gets a bone chilling reply and threatening to kill her if her baby is a girl.

The back alleyways were creepy enough as it was but even worse in the dark as Jennifer made her way down to an abandoned house as she knocked on the door as a purple arm pulled her inside. The room was dark apart from a few candles as the cold face of the Master looked at her. 

‘What do you want.’ Jennifer asked

‘Where were you today? I went to that wretched organization of yours and you were not there.’ He snapped. 

‘I was with my mother.’ Jennifer said as he glared at her.

‘Don’t lie to me. I told you to stay here and not to contact anyone from your despicable family. You are my property and make sure you remember that.’ Jennifer snorted as he looked at her. 'You are my property.’ 

‘No I am not. I am no one’s property.’ Jennifer said looking at him. 

‘You’re carrying my boy.’ He said.

‘It could be a girl. It might not be a boy.’ 

The Master grabbed her by her neck. ‘You give me a girl and I’ll break your neck for it. I want a boy and a boy only.’ He let Jennifer go she ran out of the door into the alleyway and to a local cafe. Kate and Rose were there having an a tea break as they noticed Jennifer coming in before getting another cup. 

‘You look shaken up love.’ The waiter said to Jennifer as she gave him a weak smile. 

‘I’m fine thank you. Can I just get a glass of water please, no ice.’ He nodded as Jennifer looked at them as the bump clearly had grown in size at such an alarming rate as Jennifer just looked tired all the time before she spoke. ‘How are things running at the Honoured? You keeping an eye on my boy?’

‘The boy is fine.’ Kate said. ‘Well he did have a bit of an accident. One of his stingers in his tail got broken off during a call out.’ ‘What did he do this time?’ She asked looking at them. ‘Being his usual dumbass scorpion that we know and love.’ Rose laughed. ‘Martha managed to hold him still long enough to fix it.’


End file.
